positivity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Book Quotes
Books and their lovable characters tend to cheer anyone up! So we organized a list of quotes from all different kinds of books, and put them for you here! Feel free to add your own, but please remember to put down which book you got it from. Positive Quotes *"I am what I am an’ I’m not ashamed"-Hagrid, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Most people are nice when you finally see them. - Harper Lee, To Kill a Mockingbird *“Sing swan, Spring swan then lets fly. Follow the pretty bird across the sky. Call swan, Fall swan, then lets rest. Tucked in the branches of your quiet nest.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile Uplifting Quotes *"Sometimes we have to be our own superhero." -Land of Stories *"A kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword" Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Battle of the Labyrinth *“I want to be brave, selfless, kind, and smart.”~ Tobias in Divergent *“I would rather be punished for making the right decision than live with the guilt of making the wrong one for the rest of my life.” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities Inspiring Quotes *"Find the things you love and do them every day, even if it means failing"- Puddin' by Julie Murphy *"If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself" - Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief *”I’ve realized now that our world doesn’t define us. We define our world.” -Grady, Keeper of the Lost Cities, Everblaze *"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars." -Oscar Wilde, Lady Windermere's Fan True Love *“So I was thinking, there're eighty-six thousand, four hundred seconds in a day, right? There're one thousand, four hundred and forty minutes in a day...There're one hundred and sixty-eight hours in a week. Around eighty-seven hundred and then some hours in a year, and you know what?...I want to spend every second, every minute, every hour with you...I want a year's worth of seconds and minutes with you. I want a decade's worth of hours, so many that I can't add them up.” ― Jennifer L. Armentrout, Origin *“I want a years-worth of seconds and minutes with you. I want a decade's worth of hours, so many that I can't add them up.” ― Jennifer L. Armentrout, Origin Friendship Quotes * “The ones that love us, never really leave us.”~Albus Dumbledore Motivational Quotes *"There's always a choice" -Land of Stories *“The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease forever to be able to do it.”- Peter Pan *Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn’t do than by the ones you did do. - H.Jackson Brown Jr., P.S. I Love You *If we wait until we’re ready, we’ll be waiting for the rest of our lives. - Lemony Snicket, The Ersatz Elevator *“You'd be surprised at how powerful hope can be.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile *“Remember who you can trust, and keep them close.” ― Shannon Messenger, Everblaze Encouraging Quotes *“I've always found that the most beautiful people, truly beautiful inside and out, are the ones who are quietly unaware of their effect." His eyes searched mine intently, and for a moment we stood there toe to toe. "The ones who throw their beauty around, waste what they have? Their beauty is only passing. It's just a shell hiding nothing but shadows and emptiness.” ― Jennifer L. Armentrout, Obsidian *“Did you think you could stop me? I'll burn the world down to save her.”― Jennifer L. Armentrout, Origin *“She wasn't going to cry. She was going to fight.” ― Shannon Messenger, Everblaze *"Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better." - Shannon Messenger, Lodestar About Books *I do believe something very magical can happen when you read a book" -J.K Rowling *“I could always give you a teaser. You bookish people love teasers, don't you?” ― Jennifer L. Armentrout, Onyx *“Never underestimate the power of the page.” ― Shannon Messenger, Neverseen